Rejuvenation
by Hana no Kamisama
Summary: Chihiro who's now an old woman - had painted for a living. Once remembering the spirit world, she often painted bits and pieces of her memories. After passing away, Chihiro wakes to find herself young again! Rejuvenated... Then she's found by an old friend, a face she hadn't seen in over 80 years. Haku guides Chihiro to her new home, only to return to the Bathhouse...
1. 〜Promise Kept〜

**Rejuvenation**

**Chapter One**

**〜Promise Kept〜**

**Chihiro who's now an old woman - had painted for a living. Once remembering the spirit world, she often painted bits and pieces of her memories. After passing away, Chihiro wakes to find herself young again! Rejuvenated... Then she's found by an old friend, a face she hadn't seen in over 80 years. Haku guides Chihiro to her new home, only to return to the Bathhouse...**

**Rated T**

**By****〜****花の神様**

How many years had gone by, decades, dozens? Too many to count exactly but enough to know that a century has almost passed; approximately two decade away from being a century. Ever since Chihiro left the spirit world, Haku never saw her again. He never sought a way to see her or communicate with her.

It was impossible.

Unless Chihiro became spirited away again, Haku would never see her. At least… for a long time. He did promise her something - promised to see her again, but that day wouldn't come for generations. A spirit cannot go into the human world without a home connecting them to that world. Haku had his river filled in hence he could not go into the human world any longer. There was no way to communicate with Chihiro from between worlds either.

His promise would be fulfilled on the fateful day that Chihiro Ogino joined the spirit world.

Even though they were separated for such a long time, Haku didn't forget Chihiro. She was the one who returned his long forgotten name, freed him from Yubaba's controlling slug, and saved him with the power of love from Zeniba's spell…

Their time together was short but efficient.

They saved each other.

Chihiro was a child who had fallen into his river, and then she reappeared in the spirit world and discovered his name. With that Haku could have a future even though he had to escape Yubaba's clutches first.

Since the day Chihiro left the spirit world, she was never really alone. Just being watched over with the help of Zeniba. The hair tie made for Chihiro protected her along with the memories of the spirit world as she left, not allowing them to be fully erased.

At first, Chihiro forgot all about the spirit world, like all humans did when they returned to their own world after being spirited away. But the hair tie gradually helped her remember; Chihiro recollected her time in the spirit world and coped with it. She grew up to become a beautiful young woman.

She found love more than once, had friends and family surrounding her. All the while, she painted her memories of the spirit world on canvas.

Not often, Haku would ask Zeniba how Chihiro is doing. Gladly the old witch would tell him, sometimes _show him_ by placing her fingertips on Haku's forehead to see what the witch has seen. Like Haku did to Chihiro to show her the boiler room.

She was becoming older and older.

Her life was starting to fade, her light.

"I believe her time is coming."

Zeniba spoke softly as she retreated her hand from Haku's forehead. The man, who had grown but not a lot in the decades that have passed, nodded his head in understanding.

Chihiro was going to die soon, she was so old now.

Hopefully it wouldn't be painful, she didn't deserve pain.

Once she passes on, her soul will wander into this world, lost and confused. She will become a spirit – in life after death – the spirit of a human. Much like Haku who is the guardian spirit of the filled in Kohaku River. Where she would appear in this world he didn't know. There would be no way to find her; the hair tie from Zeniba wouldn't follow her into life after death.

The image of Chihiro: old, grey, and wrinkled stayed in his mind. Haku could still see the picture Zeniba put into his head. She was frail, wilting in a wheelchair, overall weak.

Setting out to the border of the spirit world where he is unable to go any further. He stared out into a valley of overgrown grass. The human world was on the other side, Haku couldn't step from the stairs he stood atop, much like the time when Chihiro went home the last time he saw her.

He would wait for Chihiro hoping that by some miracle she would appear somewhere between the worlds in the valley before him.

The promise would be kept, surely she would remember him. Haku wanted to help her cope with death. Help her live as a spirit.


	2. 〜Reborn〜

**Chapter Two**

**〜****Reborn****〜**

**Author's Note: This chapter is a little dreary in the beginning but hang in there!**

* * *

Childhood doesn't last forever. The fun days spent playing with your friends will pass. The sky continues it's never ending cycle of darkening and relighting to each day. And every day your body grows older, eventually weak and feeble. That was just the cycle of life.

"I miss when you were just a baby, you were so cute and chubby!"

Decades have passed since Chihiro heard those words from her mother. She was so old, near death at the time. She constantly wished that she could raise Chihiro all over again from when she was just a baby. Only a few weeks later, Yuuko died from her second heart attack. Chihiro cried endlessly, just as she did when Akio passed.

She was the only one left in her family, having no children of her own.

Yuuko was right, Chihiro did miss being young. She was in her ninety's now, stuck in a wheelchair. Chihiro's ankles were weak – they couldn't support the weight of her body. She had fallen once and broken her leg which also shattered her kneecap henceforth she couldn't stand anymore on her own.

It had already been over 30 years since Chihiro last walked.

"Obaasan, here's your medicine." A kind, young girl with an American accent held a cup with 4 pills in it. In her other hand a glass of water. She set both atop a nearby table adjacent Chihiro.

The old woman – Chihiro, held her gaze out the window. "Thank you," she mumbled sweetly.

The American girl took care of Chihiro in her own home. She was the sweetest Chihiro had ever met; long ago they were neighbors back when Chihiro's mother was still alive. If not for Isabelle, she would have no one else to take care of her and end up in an elderly home.

There were no grandchildren or Ogino's still alive ascending from Chihiro's father. Although, Akio had a brother who thankfully carried on the Ogino name. He lived all the way in America; there was no one left for Chihiro to burden with her old age. Isabelle unbelievably took Chihiro into her own home; she was the kindest girl.

The time they spent together consisted mostly of storytelling. Some of the stories even about Chihiro's visit to the spirit world, her greatest adventure that led to her maturity.

Whether Isabelle believed a word of it, Chihiro didn't know. But the paintings were her proof; Isabelle loved her paintings. What was once a hobby turned into a career. Chihiro's paintings were sold for thousands! She spent so long painting what she could visualize of that world.

As much as it pained to admit, she could barely recall the images of the spirit world. They were blurry and contorted, sometimes completely made up. Childhood memories often become hazy as you grow older, that was the sad truth. But Chihiro knew what happened, she remembered without picturing the memories in her head. That was enough to satisfy her.

"Obaasan, you're not taking your medicine?"

It was already a new day since Isabelle gave Chihiro her pills. The old woman was back at the window, staring at the trees.

Inhaling a struggled breath, Chihiro readied herself to speak. "I don't want it anymore," the voice mumbled. "It doesn't work anyways."

Isabelle opened her mouth to protest. "Obaasan… you know you have—"

"Could you do me a favor?" Chihiro smiled, her brown eyes sparkling.

"Yuh-yes, what is it?" Isabelle asked. Walking behind Chihiro's wheelchair, she grabbed the handlebars to go wherever Chihiro was pointing.

"I have something for you outside."

Isabelle wondered what on this Earth did Chihiro – who was immobilized in a wheelchair, put outside for her. Nonetheless, the girl pushed the old woman outside. The only thing on the patio was a couple chairs, a table, and something else.

"Obaasan, what is this?" Isabelle referred to something underneath a white sheet. When Chihiro said nothing, only staring at the sunrise, Isabelle went to find out for herself. Grabbing the blanket and pulling it down, Emily took a step back, astonished. "When did you"-her voice cracked as she continued-"paint this?"

It was a canvas, covered in an array of colors. The sky was a breathtaking baby blue with dark strokes here and there with white fluffy clouds. They almost looked touchable they were shaded so well… The sun was rising mirroring the real one; yellow and orange invaded the blue on the canvas. It all blended together like a harmonic melody. The woodland was lush and green, every bit etched with discrete detail. But the main attraction on the canvas was a large traditional Japanese home, Isabelle's home that she inherited. Every inch of the house on the canvas resembled it in reality perfectly. Standing in the front of the house each with their own smiles was Chihiro, Isabelle, and both their mothers around the time they met each other.

The tears were already sliding down her face as Isabelle brushed her fingers over the girls' painted faces. It was so long ago, Isabelle being the youngest next to an adult Chihiro.

"Obaasan," Isabelle gushed. "This is so beautiful!"

Chihiro turned her face to look at Isabelle and smiled endearingly. "I made it for you a long time ago."

Isabelle was blown away, Chihiro had been holding onto this piece for so long.

"Thank you so much… I will treasure this."

Isabelle had already lost Chihiro's attention however. Her eyes were drooping, gazing at the yard. The woods in the painting were also there in real life, a perfect replica.

"Obaasan?" Emily asked trying to get her attention.

The old woman raised her head which was starting to sag. "Oh…," she said waking herself up. "Sorry, I'm a little tired. We'll talk later okay?" Chihiro said with a smile. She was sleeping more and more lately. Isabelle quickly went back inside the house and grabbed a blanket. Tucking the cloth behind Chihiro's shoulders, she was wrapped up to keep warm. She always liked to snooze outside on the patio. Isabelle feared one day she would catch a cold.

Bringing the painting inside to keep safe, Isabelle left Chihiro to nap, just as she always seemed to do. When she woke up, Isabelle would encourage her to take her medicine.

But little did Isabelle know that Chihiro wasn't going to wake up.

The old woman kept opening her eyes to look at the sunrise, fighting the sudden urge to sleep. The gentle glow from the illuminated clouds touched the leaves and the dew drops sparkled like stars. A warm breeze blew by which caressed the old woman's face. Chihiro's tinted brown hair - almost completely grey, ruffled in the increasing wind. The blanket tucked around her body kept her warm. The old struggling heart in her chest grew weak; it beat slower and slower the more the desire to sleep came to be.

Blinking her eyes open just to close them once more, Chihiro welcomed the darkness of sleep. There was a slight consistent pain that dwelled in her chest gradually becoming lighter – fainter. Everything fell silent, unceasingly silent. The sounds of nature were gone. Chihiro wanted to wake up but she couldn't. When she opened her eyes, it was still nothing but darkness. Trying to move her arms she discovered her limbs had gone numb, she couldn't move.

Still as a doll, Chihiro felt herself moving yet in reality she wasn't. Chihiro couldn't walk so it was impossible for her to move. It felt as if waves of an ocean were crashing into her, shoving her further and further away.

Suddenly, as everything went calm, a strange texture brushed against her body. The gentle wind that was caressing her face became harsh and cold. Finally able to open her eyes, Chihiro lied on her back staring up at the sky. Dark clouds swallowed up the sun, allowing no light to pass through. The grey and obscure clouds were adjoined with strokes of navy blue where the sky peeked through.

It was a storm waiting to happen.

Chihiro thought as she looked up at the beautiful colors of nature, _'Th__is would make a wonderful painting.' _But her days holding a brush were over.

The long strands of grass were swaying all around her body. Chihiro lied on her back and gazed up at the beautiful brewing storm. Not a drop of rain fell but the air became dense with moisture.

Being old and wise, Chihiro wasn't oblivious. She knew she wasn't at home, nor in her wheelchair. This wasn't a dream either. She knew what happened to her, but she wasn't really distraught about it.

_She was dead._

The smell of the rain was too real to be a dream; the feel of the itchy grass was also realistic. But there was one thing that screamed to Chihiro that you are indeed… _dead_.

Her legs, they were moving. She was able to bend her legs with no pain or effort whatsoever! In an instant Chihiro propped herself up and stared in awe at her body. _'What's this?'_ she asked herself with tears blurring her vision.

All the years spent as an old woman only a burden to others; to suddenly be young again… Overbearing joy was flooding out of her as tears dripped in her palms hovering under her face. They were taut not wrinkled – smooth and glowing with youth. She was young again! The afterlife was no eternal hell, _it was a miracle_—

The thunder above sent a warning chill through her body. As if telling her to find shelter. Chihiro looked into the overgrown grass out of curiosity but couldn't see over it. She moved to sit on her shins, stretching to look over the grass. The easiness of her movements left her feeling invincible, like she could do whatever she wanted all on her own again.

Straining her eyes to see, she spotted something over all the grass. There was a town not far away; stone stairs leading to said town. Standing atop the stairs was a tall figure. Their silhouette was still as a statue, facing the valley. Then the person turned and walked away.

Wanting to move, Chihiro hadn't walked in over 30 years. How was she supposed to get over there? Crawl maybe? Deciding to try and walk, Chihiro who sat on her shins planted her hands on the dirt. Raising her bottom, she pushed herself up and flailed her arms all over the place trying to keep balance.

Her knees tried to buckle. Taking a step forward, Chihiro fell. The tall grass surrounded her once again. But Chihiro didn't give up, she would walk. For the first time in forever – she would walk!

She got back up and balanced herself. Her legs shook uncontrollably but she pushed onward. Taking each step one at a time… Looking at the stairs yonder, the person was already gone.

Chihiro tried to walk faster.

She fell.

_Again._

_And again._

_And again._

But she always got back up as if nothing happened. When she got close to the stairs, she fell right in front of a bunch of boulders. Barely missing the rock with her head.

Looking up, nothing was there. Chihiro froze staring at the obstacle before her. Trickling water traveled between the boulders just in front of the stairs. "I can do this," she encouraged herself.

After gaining some confidence, Chihiro stiffened her shaking legs to keep from falling and tried to awkwardly crawl over the tons of boulders. Her knees were getting scraped and her ankles red and sore. Almost across, her foot slipped into the water until her sock was completely soaked. But that didn't matter after it started raining fiercely.

Chihiro sat on the nearest boulder and looked around her as the sky poured water over her head. All the dry stone and grass darkened in color as the water level between boulders increased. Up to her ankles now, Chihiro picked up her foot out of the water and shivered. Thunder reverberated after a flash of lightening from overhead and Chihiro flinched from surprise. Moving onward, she climbed over the last few boulders until finally reaching the first stair.

"I finally made it," she huffed with relief. It was pouring rain and her legs were throbbing. She just wanted to take a break but the water level was rising hastily. You could barely see from all the rain pelting down.

Sitting on the bottom step, Chihiro watched through squinted eyes as the water level rose to her bottom. The valley was slowly drowning.

Trying to raise herself up and peer over the upslope, Chihiro's hand slipped. _"Wah!"_ she cried out while sliding down the stairs. Her hand scraped itself and bled only a little. For a moment, Chihiro felt like giving up and just sitting in the water. She had nowhere to go anyways. But she knew she couldn't do that. Through the sound of the rain, Chihiro thought she heard rushed footsteps.

Looking up, Chihiro froze on her hands and knees. A man was standing atop the stairs giving her the same flabbergasted face. "You...," Chihiro breathed out but the rain covered up her words.

"Take my hand," he shouted reaching out. Chihiro still rising from the water stared up at the person outstretching his arm. The last time she saw this man, he was a boy. She let go of his hand to go back home. Now he's much older, waiting for her _to take back that hand._

Chihiro pushed herself up, facing a new challenge,_ the stairs_. Pursing her lips shut she tried to awkwardly crawl up the steps. Giving up on that idea when she slipped again, this time she raised her bottom in the air and stood up though unbalanced. With eyes fixated on the person at the top step, he was already leaning forward as far as he could.

Pushing herself forward and moving her legs up the steps with barely any control over their shaking, Chihiro held her gaze on that person.

Her legs wobbled as she started to fall forward. Reaching out with both arms hoping he would catch her. Chihiro's knees buckled near the top step. The man grabbed one of her reaching hands and pulled her up next to him.

Leaning into his torso, Chihiro sat collapsed on the ground with the man crouched down beside her. "Is it really you?" she shouted over the rain. Backing up to see his face, Chihiro saw an older version of the guardian spirit of the Kohaku River she knew from so long ago. His face was lean and his once scrawny body larger. The rain plastered his dark hair against his face, the color was deep in contrast compared to his faire skin. He definitely wasn't the child she had last seen.

The man looked down at her astonished face and nodded his head, "It's me, Chihiro."

When they tried to stand, Haku watched Chihiro struggle until using his effortless strength to lift the lithe woman. He picked her up in his arms and Chihiro held onto his shoulders; she couldn't control the feel of excited butterflies in her stomach. Being young again made her world feel so different and rejuvenated. She felt like she could do anything, despite being dead. She was filled with life for a second time, she was happy!

"How did you know where to find me?" she asked looking over at the spirit's face a couple inches away from the tip of her nose. She didn't have to shout over the rain being so close.

Haku glanced in her direction before looking away. "I didn't—I've been waiting here."

Chihiro still looking at his face witnessed Haku smile, smiling like the moment he said goodbye to her. Where they were going Chihiro hadn't asked yet, but she trusted him. Not at all did she expect to see him waiting for her once she died. Haku would be there with her in life after death. There was so much going on in Chihiro's mind, so many questions she wanted to ask. Haku saw it on her face. Right now, it was finally time to be there for Chihiro.


	3. 〜Concealed〜

**Chapter Three**

**〜Concealed****〜**

**"**Where are we going Haku?"

While readjusting his hold on the girl in his arms, Haku could feel her limbs shaking from the cold. They were both completely soaked; Chihiro was only wearing a thin gown and nothing else. Not even a pair of shoes. Before the others noticed he was gone, Haku would have to find a safe place for Chihiro to stay in the meantime.

"Yubaba knows you're here. I'm sure she's looking for you." Haku stated in a calm matter that only appeared on the outside.

"Looking for me?" Chihiro hushed and became more precautious of her surroundings.

"I won't let her find you, but stay on your guard." After walking down a few paths, Chihiro leaned more into Haku when they traveled down a narrow alleyway. Walking under a noren, Chihiro was relieved from the pelting rain and was gently set down close to the wall behind her. She looked up at Haku wearing a uniform like the last time she saw him.

Contemplating for a moment, Chihiro recalled very old memories. It all happened so long ago that Chihiro had to really concentrate to recall the specific moment. But didn't Haku say he would quit his apprenticeship and go home? Yet he was still talking about Yubaba and wearing a similar uniform from back then.

"Do you remember your real name?" Chihiro asked anxiously.

Haku walked over and crouched down against the restaurant's steel backdoor. "Yes, thanks to you," he said. "I won't forget my name a second time."

"Kohaku...," Chihiro started trying to remember the grand name she'd only heard once before.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi." Haku finished, showing that he hadn't forgotten.

"Should I call you Kohaku instead?"

"Haku is fine for now," he answered with a look of anticipation examining the alleyway. Chihiro looked in the direction of his gaze before he turned to face her.

"What is it?" Chihiro worried.

"Yu-bird won't come this way, but make sure you stay hidden."

The mention of Yu-bird was like a vexing deja vu, she last remembered her in the form of a fly. Chihiro wondered if she changed back into her original form. After all it was best suited as Yubaba's spy to be a bird in the sky.

"Haku... why are you still working for Yubaba? I thought..."

"You can ask anything you want later, right now I need to get you out of here before you're found."

Chihiro pursed her lips. "But if I ask for work, she can't refuse me right?" Chihiro asked after remembering the one rule that Yubaba can't say no to.

Haku was quiet, his gaze piercing her. "You don't belong in the Bathhouse."

"What about you?" Chihiro concurred.

"Yubaba can't control me anymore, I'll be fine."

After reassuring Chihiro, Haku stood up and looked around him.

"Are you going back?" Chihiro wondered as she looked around too.

"Yes, they'll notice if I'm gone too long." Haku looked down at the girl he met as a human. Her brows were furrowed with worry and her lips were almost quivering from the cold. Crouching back down he touched her damp shoulder. "Sit still," he said reaching out for her body. His hand hovered just over her gown which was clinging to her skin like a new layer. Waving his palm down the length of the cloth, all the water drained from the fabric.

Chihiro looked down at her melting clothes and saw the puddle she was creating. Moving out of the water, she tried standing up but cried out and almost fell into Haku. "It hurts," she cringed.

"Stay down." Haku gently pushed her back until sitting on her bottom. "I'll come back for you, but I need you to stay here. It's not safe."

"When will you be back?"

Haku saw the apprehension on her face.

"Before they open."

"Wait—when's that?" Chihiro asked reaching out to a retreating Haku.

Grabbing her hand, Haku held it reassuringly. "Before dusk." With a gentle squeeze of her hand, Haku let it slide from his palm. Chihiro stared up at his looming figure, his eyes were fixated on her before turning away. "Stay there," he said as a farewell.

Without saying anything Chihiro watched as Haku disappeared from view. The rain was pouring and the dark clouds covered up the whole sky. Just how long was it going to be until dusk? Haku should be back before it starts to get dark... but what if he doesn't come back? Something might happen and he can't come get her. Where did he plan on taking her if he didn't want her at the Bathhouse?

Leaning against the green plastered wall underneath a small balcony with a noren hanging down, Chihiro sat looking out into the rain. There really was no one around, but the building she sat against didn't look abandoned. Wouldn't there be a lot of spirits at night, ones that'll occupy the restaurant Chihiro was using to hide? Feeling the apprehension level rise in her stomach, Chihiro stared at her legs and frowned. There was no way she could run away from anything.

. . .

After a while, the rain stopped. It became quiet as ever. Chihiro was alert to every noise she heard, dreading being caught. If Yubaba found her, would she be turned into a pig or a piece of coal? When she left after her contract was destroyed, Chihiro didn't think Yubaba was that mean of a person. Just greedy. So why go after her now? Did she do this to every new spirit or just a certain human spirit she held a grudge against... Then again a lot of the spirits probably went to Yubaba for refuge. A place to call home. Like Haku had done after losing his river.

Hugging her knees, Chihiro was thankful to be dry all thanks to Haku, her still damp hair was drying on its own. There was nothing to do but wait so Chihiro hid and did just that. The building was plastered green, and she sat outside under a balcony. The back door was closed and she held no intention to go inside. If Haku brought her here, it was surely safe. Or safe enough. Sitting on the pebbled ground and staring at the rocks, she listened to the ambient sounds around her. Looking in the direction of the field – it was probably not there anymore, but now a sea. The water from the rain would've swallowed it up by now.

_'At least I don't have to worry about disappearing.' _Chihiro sighed through her nose. But that was only because she was dead. If she didn't tell herself she wasn't alive this would be hard to comprehend. The feelings inside her almost felt no different, but there were some slight changes. For one she didn't feel like a 93 year old woman. It was like being a teenager without the puberty – young but still growing.

If she was here in this world, then what about her parents? Surely they were here too – somewhere... Chihiro wasn't sure she'd ever get to see them again, not unless she got some help. Maybe she wouldn't even recognize them since they were probably young too. All she knew was how nice it would be to see them again.

—_Clank!_

Chihiro's heart nearly stopped and she propped herself up to look around. The spot she sat in was more concave than the rest of the alley so she wasn't in plain sight. Leaning forward only a bit, she peered around the wall to look down the alleyway. The path was clear – no one or thing walking around. Her heart was pounding and breathing ragged from adrenaline, she was afraid it was loud enough to hear.

When nothing popped out, Chihiro relaxed back against the wall close to the steel rusted door. She sat with her feet off to the side, nonchalantly rubbing her ankles. How long had she been waiting now? Looking up at the sky, it was getting later in the day. _'Haku, where are you?' _she wondered. _'Please come back for me.'_

After a bit more time passed, Chihiro watched the sky absorb the reflection of the setting sun. It was already dusk, and Haku still hadn't come back. Chihiro waited patiently, her butt going numb and causing her to frequently switch positions. It was fairly cold outside and the goose bumps on her skin felt permanent. Much longer and she'd lose feeling in her toes. Without a thought going through her head, Chihiro stared at the ground when the sky darkened even more. She didn't think about Haku or why he was late, or if he was even coming. She was cold, tired and her stomach felt sick. Soon spirits would be lurking around. Chihiro pursed her lips and hugged her knees close before burying her head in her arms.

〜

Silent footfalls approached Chihiro, who was unaware of their presence. Walking down the path where she was hidden, the footsteps turned down the alleyway past all the abandoned restaurants until reaching one with pale green plaster. The walls caved in making it a good place to hide, precisely why he chose it. Stopping in front of a girl, she was curled up and unresponsive. "Chihiro," he said which startled her into a fright. She looked surprised to see him, her eyes big.

"Haku," she trailed off after saying his name.

"Put this on," he told her while disrobing and handed Chihiro his midnight blue haori. Holding the fabric in her hands, she wanted to smother her body with the warmth it provided and quickly put it on.

Haku crouched down and watched her wrap herself in his haori. It was much later than he would've liked and he couldn't leave Chihiro outdoors any longer. "They've already opened, we need to get moving," he said reaching out.

"Where are we going?" she asked before giving Haku her hand.

"I'm taking you to Zeniba."

"Zeniba?" Chihiro asked in a clarifying way and tightened her grip on Haku's hand as he nodded.

"She's waiting for you."

"But—," Chihiro was cut off with an explanation.

"It's only temporary, until I use my name to break my contract with Yubaba." After Haku finished, he helped Chihiro on her feet.

"Why didn't you quit before? I thought you were going home..." Chihiro fell silent when she had to use him as a crutch to stand, her leg muscles twitching from misuse.

"I was waiting," he said matter-of-factly.

"Waiting...," Chihiro mumbled and was about to ask for what when she no longer felt the ground beneath her feet!

"Don't let go," he told her before the wind rushed past her ears.

Haku clasped her hand and used his magic to lift them both into the air. Soaring upward, the human spirit followed just behind him while using the connection of their held hands to stay afloat. He lead the way and Chihiro looked over at him as the wind blew into her face. She wanted to ask him more questions but fought to hold them in. Holding tight onto Haku's hand, it was probably the only thing keeping her from falling. If Chihiro remembered correctly it would take a bit of time to get to Zeniba's, they would arrive late in the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading this story of mine, read and review if you like it I'd greatly appreciate your support!**


	4. 〜Reunion〜

**Chapter Four**

**〜Reunion****〜**

**Author's Note: I think I know where I'm going with this story I'm excited, it shouldn't be too long either****. Sorry for any errors I wrote this on my tablet. Read and review I'll take your encouragement and or critism any day!**

* * *

When their feet reunited with the ground, the two spirits landed gracefully until Chihiro's legs buckled the moment she used them to stand. Haku grabbed her arm and pulled her up before landing in the mud. In that moment, the cottage door opened by only a slit. The two younglings stared at the light shining through the crack of the door, Haku still holding Chihiro up by her arm.

"What are you waiting for? Come in, come in!" a voice beckoned.

Chihiro's heart beat in anticipation as the door moved open some more. Haku guided her inside and she was immediately welcomed by warmth. Staring at the familiar surroundings, it hadn't changed after so many years from what Chihiro's recollection could remember.

"Ah... ah!" Moving hastily in front of her, Kaonashi blocked her entire view with a plate of cookies.

"I think he's missed you," said Zeniba coming over to settle down the No-Face. "Let's give her a chance to warm up," she said to Kaonashi. Nodding his head in agreement, he moved aside to let Haku guide the new spirit to a seat at the table.

"I missed you too," Chihiro said with a chuckle in the No-Face's direction.

"Come—sit down," Zeniba patted an idle chair at the table while Chihiro hesitated.

"But... my clothes." Chihiro referred to her dirtied pink gown underneath Haku's haori.

"Pah!" Zeniba waved off her words. "Nothing a little magic can't take care of, now sit I'm sure you're tired."

After being seated at the table, Haku took the spot just to her right while Zeniba sat at the head of the table to her left. Sneaking up behind her Kaonashi draped a blanket over her shoulders in which she responded with a thank you.

"How are you feeling?" Zeniba asked curiously looking at the newborn spirit once human.

The sorceress hadn't changed since the time Chihiro was last here; if anything her hair was tinted a few shades lighter. The same plate sized eyes colored brown looked softly at Chihiro showing her concern.

"Never better, but I have to get used to walking again." With her lips slightly quivering from the cold, Zeniba noticed and was already waving her hand through the air asking if Haku was interested in any with no as a polite answer. The simmering pot on the stove was being invaded by a ladle which scooped its contents into a porcelain bowl. Floating through the air it landed just underneath Chihiro's awestruck face.

"That should warm you up," Zeniba smiled.

As a spoon appeared for her to grab, Chihiro hadn't realized just how hungry she was. "It smells so good," she murmured as her stomach growled happily in anticipation.

"Haku—how about you prepare her room for tonight?" Zeniba looked over at the river spirit who nodded wordlessly before walking from the cottage. Chihiro turned her head wondering where he was going and saw it started raining again as he left. "He'll return shortly," the witch told her with a secretive smile.

Shivering from under the blanket, Chihiro ate the stew before she froze. Despite the long flight over the rain was erratic which gave her hair no chance to dry, her clothes merely damp. When she looked back up Zeniba sat watching her every breath while Kaonashi shoved cookies in his mouth one after the other. "Um...," Chihiro trailed off before being interrupted completely.

"So tell me how the years have treated you?" The witch asked eagerly as if she hadn't spied nearly the whole time.

Sitting back in the chair Chihiro thought for a moment, she had at least 83 years to go over since she was last here. "Too much," she sighed to herself, "nothing that interesting really."

"Nonsense," Zeniba eyed her skeptically.

"Well," Chihiro began with a hint of a smile, "I became a well-known artist."

"See, isn't that something?"

"If it wasn't for this place I wouldn't've been able to paint." Chihiro admitted. "Even after all those years I didn't forget thanks to my artwork."

"Did you keep the hair tie with you?" asked the witch curiously though she knew the answer.

"I did, but I left it on my nightstand back home." It felt weird to say that since she could never go back.

"Don't worry you won't need it anymore, I'll make you all the hair ties you could possibly need."

Chihiro laughed, "Thanks Zeniba."

"Didn't I tell you to call me Granny?" Zeniba said peering over her bifocals.

After just being an old woman Chihiro herself didn't think it would be okay. "But—"

"No buts, from now on call me Granny!" Zeniba smiled before getting back on topic, "I'd love to hear more about your human days. Go on, tell me."

Zeniba listened as the young spirit reminisced from the time she was a teen to graduating from art school. All the friends she made and eventually lost contact with, the trips they went on and all the trouble they got into – Chihiro happily talked about them all, even Isabelle.

When it seemed she was finished Zeniba asked one more thing. "You had no interest in children? No other human you wished to share your life with?"

Looking over at the sorceress, Chihiro's brown orbs were bright and reflecting contemplation. "Ah... well, I was engaged once to a man I was illustrating for. He was writing a children's book...," Chihiro trailed off but continued before Zeniba got the wrong idea. "But it ended sourly. I went on a few dates but stopped caring about loving another man and focused on my career. Before I realized it I was becoming an old lady."

"And there's nothing wrong with that! He sounds like a cad to me," smiled Zeniba having seen him herself through the hair tie which in turn made Chihiro smile back. "Well before I get too carried away I'm sure you're tired and my questions will seem endless if I don't let you get some rest; you've had an exciting day. Haku—show Chihiro where she'll be staying, let her get comfortable."

Swiveling her head the moment she spoke his name, Chihiro didn't even hear him enter the cottage! Yet there he stood in all his wetness practically dripping on the floor as he lingered near the wall next to the door. His eyes settled on her and Chihiro couldn't fight the abashed blush warming her face. The whole conversation... how much did he hear? For some reason it made her feel uncomfortable.

The blanket over her shoulders was damp while her socks left mud spots on the floor. Chihiro apologized for both as she gave the blanket back to Zeniba. "It's not a problem, now go get a good night's sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

"Ah..." The No-Face nodded his head as a goodnight, Chihiro smiled at him and waved.

Allowing Haku's help in getting back on her feet, together they went back out into the rain. Heavily leaning on Haku – she felt bad but her ankles were starting to hurt. It was too dark to see nearly anything yet he managed somehow.

Off to the side of the cottage past a small square crop lied a long shed and a smaller – newer looking edifice. Chihiro had to squint to see as they stopped in front of the smaller of the two. Barely shielded from the rain thanks to the eaves of the roof, Chihiro stood facing Haku and leaned against the plastered walls for support.

Haku took a step closer before saying, "Just a moment." As he reached out and stopped just before touching her clothes, Chihiro couldn't look away. His eyes were focused on his magic and his dark hair plastered to his face and neck. Before she knew it all the water dripped off both their bodies except for their hair.

After he was finished the wooden door creaked open while Chihiro was staring at the phenomenon in a daze. Breaking her eyes from the puddle on the ground her attention averted to the dark room Haku stepped into first.

"What is this place?" she asked while Haku helped her inside. The first thing she did was take off her muddy socks before she dirtied anything else.

"You live here... for the meantime." Haku supported Chihiro while she discarded her socks and he told her to leave them for later so she did.

Standing in the dark Chihiro said more to herself, "I live here?"

When the light overhead was turned on from the string being pulled, Chihiro stared at the small bedroom around her. It was nothing fancy but more than she could ask for. A dresser sat off to the right underneath the only window while a Western queen sized bed sat in the left corner against the back wall. There was also a door on the adjacent wall but Chihiro wasn't sure where it lead to.

"This is only temporary so it isn't much," Haku told her again while guiding her over to the bed. She sat with her legs dangling off the edge with Haku standing just in front of her.

"I love it—thank you." Smiling as she looked around the room her eyes settled on the window to see it still raining outside. She knew Haku was staring at her so she said what was on her mind. "Do you have to go back?"

Haku nodded just in time for her to look and see.

"When will you break your contact?"

"After this last mission I plan to leave the Bathhouse for good."

Chihiro remembered that Yubaba would send Haku to do her dirty work and felt a rock settle in her stomach, had he still been doing that all this time?

Noticing the grim expression on her face Haku grabbed her shoulder reassuringly. "Nothing serious—just emergency errands."

"Then where will you go?" Chihiro referred to once he broke his contact... then what?

Staying silent for no longer than a second he told her, "I've prepared a place far from the Bathhouse and from Zeniba's."

"A place to live?" Haku nodded. "When will I see you again?" she asked with apprehension showing on her face.

"I'll visit on my way back to the Bathhouse."

Chihiro looked down in silence. So much happened all in one day, it was a lot to take in compared to years just sitting in a wheelchair being taken care of. If it wasn't for all of her paintings, her memory of the spirit world would be nothing but crumbles by now, though it too was rejuvenated from seeing some of her old friends.

Looking back up at Haku once his hand retreated, Chihiro wanted to ask something to keep him from leaving so soon. "You never forgot about me?"

Haku looked down on her only because of his height; it was amazing how little he grew in 80 some years. Just how long was she going to live in this world?

"I've never been able to since before I saw you on the bridge."

Butterflies in her stomach startled Chihiro who wasn't expecting it. Haku bared the smallest of sincere smiles that only made it worse, as if he knew.

Backing away after a few seconds of silence, Haku forewarned. "I have a long flight ahead of me I can't stay any longer—"

"Wait—do you want this back?" Chihiro hurried to take off his haori before she was stopped. Haku grabbed her shoulders to keep her from disrobing.

"No, you can have it."

"Ok," whispered a hushed voice once stilled. She felt a little happy.

Ready to say goodbye, Haku slowly let go of her arms as he bid farewell, "I'll return shortly." And after that his hands swiftly moved to cup her cheeks before leaving a kiss on her forehead.

Left unresponsive, Haku turned off the light and took the opportunity to leave while Chihiro sat dumbfounded on the side of her bed touching her forehead with her fingertips. An array of feelings fluttered through her like a chill, it felt like magic.


End file.
